Paradise
Lust (Currently Paradise) Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that chill out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Beware of random conversations, and almost everyone has a coughing problem. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat, always seems to have bad mouthed Paradiseans, but a perfect place to make friends. Paradise can also be a very yiffy place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Also, a lot of the regulars are furries. Or homos. OR AWESOME. know who is! But most are a combination of all three. Page Creators: nerdrock101, DemonDays Chief Editors(One who does it ALOT): Sparticus117 Main Editors: Kasualty, evilducks Other Editors: Paradise Songs We Will Rock You - Queen (If you catch my drift.) Paradise City - Guns 'N Roses Touch Me - The Doors Strange Magic - Electric Light Orchestra Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! At the Disco Cherry Bomb - The Runaways The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang The Furry Song - Kurrel The Raven Resident Moderators awalters - An awesome mod, very nice, very lenient in punishments, and a great friend. (Spart: *thumbs up*) nerdrock101 - A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Technically owns the room, but isn't very active. (Larr: We love her anyways.) (Spart: Lovely even when she's not there!) Mastry - A wonderful guy mod who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. (Kas: *cough*) Phatcat - A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. Sucker for foxes I've come to find out. (YEAAAAH ;3) Furry. MillionsLivio - A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater, though. Kitten20 - Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. joshh - He stops in every once in a while. He is awesome. Notable Regulars DJMarcoh - A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. Mastry happens to be the love of his life. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. evilducks - Hyperawesome, he speaks his mind. Some most dislike this traittheir problem., while others adore him for it. Be warned though, he can be purely awesome. He is not a furry. We don't know what he is. He has a legion of fans purplecat - Super loving. He'll sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. Cheers up the room entirely. He used to be the room whore but DemonDays has settled down with him. Furry. (Mascot of Paradise) DemonDays - 'Nuff said. He is currently and will always be going out with purplecat. Furry. Kasualty - A serious, serious man. Not really, but I think he tries. Pretty quiet, but chimes in when something entices him. (Kas: Well then...I shall change this! I am somewhat serious from time to time. I chat when an interesting subject pops up. I am one of the Older Regs~ Remember me~!)(Spart: Kas is one cool kitteh)Doesn't like to be touched but everyone pokes him anyway. (*pokes kas's wiki entry*) Admires puggles for his wisdom, charm and incredible good looks. AquaBreaker - Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person.(Spart: Extremely trustworthy, I could trust him with my life.)(Fluff: Spart, wtf?)(Aqua: I've proven my trustworthiness to him is all. =3 Like I think I've gained your trust, to a degree, Fluff. X3) WitchCandy - Super epic amazing awesome all-around badass chick. Her avatar reminds one of candy shops of the olden days. She brings a sort of sarcasm and twist to the chat that makes Paradise all the more enjoyable. Hawt. KonekoKeita - He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. Furry. happiblugirl - Adorable. She's a complete sweetie to all the people in chat. Loveable and kind, she picks up your day. Horlicks - Paradise's resident pwn machine. Can be found stamping noobs into the ground, talking about guitars and in the Daily Mail. Sparticus117 - Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Furry. (Spart: Well-behaved? Nah. I am a younger reg, and most of Paradise knows me, and I only chat when need be >.>) I am Sparticus117 and I approve of this message xlauraluxuriousx - Glasses are amazing. She/he/it's very funny and jokes with most of the regulars at Paradise. I hope to be like her/him/it when I grow up. She's Witch's wish-I-were-her-lover. Laura is Jesus the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Yaossi - The cookie goddess, enough said. masteraxe - Quiet, yet amusing when he speaks. Nearly as sarcastic as Witch, but much nicer. Screw. You. (Spart: I heavily disagree, the only time he's nicer then Witch is when he doesnt talk, he says that too >.>) NAFeS - Another quiet user. Adorable guy, but not seen often due to time zones. aceofclubs - Strange guy of few words known to think he is a demon. Loves pointy and painful things like swords and daggers. Don't mess with him, and he won't mess with you. firez600 - An all around nice guy, accepts hugs from only one person, but still worth being friends with. There is one corner in Paradise which is his. Not a Furry. <3<3<3<3 dark_otaku - He sucks. tr00dat SuicidexFluff - Often switches between being nice, and then can be rather sarcastic and un-caring. Gets most people to be on her nice side, and has recently come back from her disappearance a few months ago. SantiagoSniper94 - Loves free-running, and 1ashl, and think Kone and evilducks are cool (just Kone) but laughs a lot. (I am SantiagoSniper94 and I approve this message cause I made Spart do it) Scorp - He's a bit hyperactive and annoying, but when calm, can be very pushy about proving horlicks wrong(Scorp:and getting on evilducks’ nerves lol XD) 1ashl - A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she ain't afk. Pretty supportive and a great friend. She is the awesomes! Non Regulars CatsCats - The little bad-mouthed girl of Paradise, can flare up an argument at anytime. Wholetoprow - British, overexiteable. And very cute. Megogod - The man who hits on almost every girl in Paradise(almost are the ones that don't talk), nice sometimes, but when you pwn him, he ignores. So basically, he fails. (Approved by Many) His name is really Meg-o-god or abbreviated to Meg Non-regulars may post themselves here. If you would like to comment, put your username + comment in brackets. Ex. Great site~ you are indeed a regular of Paradise and are not listed here, please send a Kongregate whisper to nerdrock101. Also, there should be no attacks on other users through the use of edits to this page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms